Cuento de Papel
by Ninor-san
Summary: UA. Traicionada por los impensables...su novio y su mejor amiga. SxS
1. Cuento de papel

_**Cuento de papel**_

_Y con mis ojos logré ver,_

_un cuento de papel._

Odiaba despertar con el mismo vestido de la noche anterior pegándose de forma nada agradable a su piel odió también el maldito despertador chirriando sin piedad contra su oído.

Estaba mareada, con una resaca infernal y los párpados inflamados escandalosamente.

Diablos. ¿Qué no les pasa eso a los hombres?

Por las nauseas avanzó descalza y autómata en su lujosa habitación, apoyándose en los muros con demasiada frecuencia.

Con que esos eran los efectos de tomar para olvidar. El efecto se quitó con el contacto del agua contra el rostro pálido, al contemplarse en sus propias cuencas verdosas, brillantes del despecho. Quizá era por el destino, algo como ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Pero ¿Qué le había hecho ella?

Resintió de sentir gotas salinas agolparse en sus pestañas y observar su ceño desplomarse. Supo enseguida que deseaba volver a llorar, llorar era la solución para descargarse, para dejar atrás, para no pensar…

-¡Maldita sea!

Estrelló el frasco de perfume caro contra el espejo con furia predecible, saliendo vencida, las lágrimas corriendo en competición con sus sollozos ahogados

¿Olvidarlo?

Ja, como si pudiese olvidar que el día anterior corrió sin importarle el trabajo atrasado a darle una sorpresa a su novio, corrió al bar donde siempre se encontraban cual niña pequeña ilusionada y encontró lo que todos llaman una abominación.

De seguro, por su llanto feroz, tardaría en sacar de su mente la forma cómo su novia y su mejor amiga se devoraban entre los dos sin misericordia…casi olvidando que el bar era público.

Con más pasión de la que él le entregó jamás.

-¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea!

No parecía justo cómo aquel ladrón de su coherencia destruyó aquello más valioso en un segundo.

Y la estúpida explicación de que la dejó de amar.

Que su sitio fue ocupado por su amiga y hermana de toda la vida.

Diablos, necesitaba matar.

Syaoran…

Tomoyo…

¿Es que la confianza muere así, de un disparo?

Y su necia alma que le seguía idolatrando.

Condenar, que patética se sentía.

Patética por simular ante el mundo una entereza inexistente.

O pretender siquiera expulsar a ese ángel caído de orbes mieles de su ser

_Perdida en__ un cuento real…_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**Es un triángulo amoroso por el cual espero no recibir insultos de reviews/YY/ Sakura/Syaoran/Tomoyo. Algunas veces se me ocurre hacer cosas con estos tres, cosas un poco incoherentes porque en realidad es imposible que ocurra algo como este fic.**_

_**La canción que m inspiró aquí es "Absurda Cenicienta" de Chenoa.**_

_**Matta ne!**_


	2. Unfaithful

_**Unfaithful**_

_I don´t wanna do this anymore_

_I don´t wanna be the reason why…_

Bueno, ya tenía entre sus manos suficientes pecados para quemarse viva en el infierno con toda justicia y no podía pagarlo con lágrimas sin importar cuánto le gustase.

Despreciable es la palabra.

Colgó el móvil a sabiendas que ella no le contestaría, no era de hierro y necesitaba procesar lo visto antes de aclararlo como mujeres racionales…lo más racional que se puede ser en un triángulo amoroso a estilo de novela.

Novela brasilera bastante emotiva, con gritos e insultos de por medio.

¿Por qué los instintos causan tanta mierda? A veces se preguntaba eso, desde que Eriol se lo dijo aquella tarde en el mismo café del momento presente…y el muy idiota tuvo razón, por más exitosa que fuese no logró siquiera huir del deseo puramente mujeril que encendía su cara.

_Al demonio con eso, no lo va a solucionar._

A pesar de no haber tomado una gota de licor el café le cayó pésimo, lo depositó en lamesa sin hablar, a sabiendas que la resaca no era suya.

Pero ¿Qué pudo pretender, o querer hacer frente a los hechos? En parte era culpa de la castaña por la respuesta tardía; tuvo su desquite, claro, asesinando al inglés de paso, al inglés del que juró enamorarse y que detestaba con el alma tan solo recordarlo.

En parte era culpa de Eriol de igual forma por no poner el empeño suficiente en borrar _su recuerdo _de esos días de la memoria o por, y más recientemente, preparar los hechos y no respetar el tiempo que debe darse tras finalizar una relación. Lo invitó al bar, se encontraron, revivieron lo _casi _ocurrido en secundaria. Antes del noviazgo de la ojiverde, antes de refrenar la pasión en un dolor mudo.

Si, diantre, Eriol tuvo que notarlo.

Después de todo, no por nada tenía esa desgraciada agudeza. Lo odiaba también por eso, ya había pasado el remordimiento de haberle matado por dentro durante largo tiempo.

Y por eso se ganó el epíteto de _puta resbalosa, _cortesía de Sakura.

No esperaba menos de la excapitana de porristas, además claro, del escándalo.

_Necesitamos hablar._

El deseo…los sentimientos, por un hombre que nunca la había tocado…por un amigo, un compañero de la escuela…

Sumado a la depresión de haber roto un corazón hace unos días.

¿Qué tenía que ver él en todo eso?

_No tenemos nada de qué hablar._

Linda manera de zanjar la situación, hubiese sonado más creíble sin temblar como una hoja ante su contacto, el aroma de su piel…invitante como a miel y canela.

Ideal.

Sonó el tono del mensaje y lo contestó ausente, estremeciéndose luego hasta introducirlo en el bolso sin considerar lo caro de su diseño y su delicadeza a las presiones y a las caídas bruscas. Buscando a tientas la taza para ahogarse con ella un rato más antes de salir a reparar el daño hecho.

Claro, si es que la reparación fuese viable aún.

Sería más fácil si ese hombre…si Syaoran Li fuera menos deseable.

Sería más fácil si no fuese el novio de su mejor amiga.

O exnovio por propia culpa.

Aunque no se arrepentía de, por una vez, probar sus labios en un instante.

Estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción

_I don´t wanna be_

_A murderer._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Aquí está la culpable, la culpable a medias de todo el embrollo en el que nuestra prejita está metida ¡He creado un monstruo! YY ¡No me maten, no me maten o no maten a Tomoyo que la necesito para los que seguirá! Puse un poco a Eriol porque él fue quien hizo los arreglos para que Saku los encontrara en el bar, ya se verá porque…**

_**Isabel. **__¡Si! A mi también y no por sádica pero queda bien ver a Saku sufrir de forma diferente jajaja (ups me excedí con esa risa), espero ver tu review en este capi también :)_

___**Magotito-chan**__**.**____Umm ¿arrastrar a Tomoyo? No es mala idea pero no podría hacerle algo así a Syao buaaa no puedo :( ojalá lo intente y me salga sin que maten antes. Pero de que los hará sufrir pues creo que si los hará sufrir sin un castramiento de por medio jeje_

_**Milagros**__** .**__¡Si! ¡Si! ¿Quién no quiere robárselo? Aquí está el siguiente cap y por favor aléjate de ese tren jijiji yo también estoy a punto de cortarme las venas xD._

___**Angel Zafiro**__**. **__¡Gracias por el review! Me alegra que leas mis historias, por eso esta la voy a continuar, no es normal para mí hacer triángulos (por lo general me sale un embrollo y termino haciendo octágonos) pero aquí va mi intento. Domo arigato!_


	3. Inexplicable

_**Inexplicable**_

_Sólo que pensaba lo inútil que es desvariar_

_Y creer que estoy bien cuando es invierno pero tú…_

Idiota, imbécil, estúpido…

Si conociera más significados equivalentes a esas palabras no dudaría ni un nanosegundo en imponérselos a sí mismo. No cualquiera hace lo que él hizo con tal grado de ineptitud y queda sí como él al borde de un precipicio que él mismo se había formado.

_Vaya, como si la filosofía se me diera bien._

Además de eso resultaba egoísta ¿Acaso era él quién al estaba pasando peor?

¿Qué no tenía vergüenza de sí mismo?

Revolvió su rostro sentado en la enorme sala de su gigantesca mansión, hijo mimado de la fortuna y heredero de descomunales millones que ojalá gastara con más soltura. Él, con toda la suerte que algún hombre pudiese desear, perdió en menos de un día la hermosa realidad que se le presentaba por una pasión.

Eso, claro si es que no resultaba ser más que una pasión.

¿Dónde hay un objeto punzocortante cuando se necesita?

_No, no Syaoran Li cálmate, no eres una niñita llorona…piensa en frío, piensa en frío…_

Su mano cobarde no ayudaba a tomar el maldito celular y llamarla, timbrarle, dejar miles de mensajes para simplemente hablar las cosas con calma…tratar de justificar lo inexplicable y no sentirse más como la basura más despreciable del universo entero. _Precisaba _charlar con Sakura, incluso se sentía capaz – y esto no era fácil de conseguir- de dejar que le agrediese sin reparos. Sólo hablar, solos, sin nadie cerca.

Sin Eriol, sin sus amigas, sin Tomoyo…

Jodido Eriol, jodida Tomoyo, jodidos todos.

Aunque quisiera echarle la culpa al inglés no era cierto. Ella descubriría tarde o temprano el merengue de sensaciones que quiso enterrar desde la secundaria, su error fue hacer caso y enfrentar a Tomoyo.

Enfrentar a Tomoyo ¿Por qué diantre tendría que haberle preguntado algo? ¡No era su asunto!

¡No TENÍA que importarle el motivo por el que cortó con Eriol!

-Joven Syaoran…

Saltó de su asiento y de sus reflexiones con las hormonas alborotadas.

-¡W-wei!

Cosa extraña, casi obvia por el remordimiento. Su rostro se encendió por completo y pasó luego por la palidez. Después de todo en un acceso de borrachera, escrúpulos y dolor le soltó _todo _a Wei la noche anterior y el anciano aún no le había replicado nada.

¿Soltó? ¡Gimió todo como un imbécil!

Gemir es una palabra nimia para expresar lo que dijo la jornada pasada

-¿No va a desayunar joven? –inquirió el sirviente examinando a su amo- La mesa está servida.

-No gracias Wei…no tengo ánimos

_¡Eres un condenado idiota! ¡Te odio! ¡Te Odio!_

No, en definitiva Hiragizawa no poseía culpa alguna.

¡Si tan sólo pudiera suplicarle a Sakura que lo torturara hasta pagar cada lágrima!

Una parte suya no estaba segura.

Estúpida, estúpida mujer tan tentadora. Estúpida Tomoyo.

-Joven…pensar en ello no es la solución. Debe definirse y solucionarlo. Sakura-sama tiene un corazón bondadoso y de algún modo logrará perdonar.

Ideal balde de agua fría, en la sonrisa de conforte al joven aturdido, confundido y despreciable.

Una luz de decisión brilló en su decaída mirada

-Tienes razón… gracias.

Ganó valentía, no llamando a Sakura sino, tentando de controlar el correr acelerado de la sangre en sus venas, marcó al producto de sus dudas amorosas.

Quizá no tenía idea de qué decir al momento de ver a su…aún novia.

Quizá Eriol tendría razón y él era el causante del rompimiento en ambas parejas. El de ojos zafiro lo supo siempre y el vaso rebalsó en el peor momento, lo supo apenas volver según le reveló Tomoyo en el bar…supo de _esa escena _simplemente leyendo en su mirada otrora ingenua.

Quizá sus sentimientos resultaron más dañinos de lo pensado. Y no era más un adolescente con problemas existenciales.

Si no hacía algo pronto las perdería a ambas para siempre.

_No puedo dejar así a Sakura…no importa la tontería que puse como excusa._

Y Tomoyo…

Rayos, tampoco la quería perder.

Fuese del modo que fuese.

_Pero cómo esto puede acabar_

_No e lo puedo explicar…_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**¡La manzana de la discordia? ¡Si! ¡Muchas quieren matarlo pero no lo hagan por favor! Él aún tiene mucho que arreglar y lo que sigue a esto…estará más complicado que cualquier cosa que ha enfrentado Syaoran en toda su vida. Espero que el papel de Eriol se esté esclareciendo, el supo de **_**algo **_**que ocurrió entre Tomoyo y su dizque mejor amigo…**

___**Camili. **__Espero haber aclarado un poquito tus duditas sino no hay interés xD Agradezco mucho que te guste ¡ya me esta saliendo cuadrado amoroso! Ojalá te guste este capi._

___**Sailor Alluminem Siren**__. De acuerdo contigo, debe ser____terrible que tu novio te engañe con otra y peor si es tu mejor amiga. Creo que he hecho que odies a Syao…y a Tomoyo mucho aunque esa no era mi intención (o quizá si?) jaja mi imaginación retorcida aún no lo define. ¡Nos leemos! ___

___**Dina .**__Gracias por leer el fic! Oficialmente he hecho odiar a Tomoyo y creado una psicosis de decepción con el hermoso y fiel Syaoran (excelente descripción colega) este capi no ha definido la situación ¡Esto solo comienza! :)_

___**Angel Zafiro**__**. **__¿En serio querrías un SS? Yo he hecho borradores con un final así pero no he definido cómo terminará, no sé realmente si Tomoyo quiera terminar con Eriol después de la iniciativa que le dio a Saku. Me harías my feliz si te agrada este capitulo también. Matta ne!_

___**Magotito-chan**__**. **__¡Arigato por el review! Cada review que me dejan me aleja más des psiquiatra jejeje._

_**Anais-Lovely-Angel**__**. **__Go-gomen, azuu creo que si deje como una chica fácil a Tomoyo. La verdad no es que la estuvieran engañando todo ese tiempo, solo adelante que no tuvieron nada serio mientras Syao estuvo con Saku pero…jeje lo demás lo diré después quizá en los próximos capis. Thanks for Reading! _

**Seis reviews, nada mal. ¡Siganme comentando hagan feliz a una mocosa con mente hiperactiva!**** Y reiteradas gracias a los que ya lo hicieron.**


	4. Onmisciente

_**Omnisciente**_

_¿Dónde estarás? No me llega a interesar_

_Pues tú ya sabes me las tienes que pagar…_

**POV Eriol.**

A estas alturas cualquiera me creería realmente cruel o quizá digno de admirar, lo que he hecho no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca. En verdad, me importa poco o nada lo que le pasa a la pequeña Sakura-san pero mi orgullo me impidió seguir callado con la situación.

No voy a negar que incinerara en menos de una hora la más fresa relación en todo Tomoeda y seguramente que se arreglen tardará si es que llega a suceder y probablemente para eso Tomoyo pondrá una bomba en mi casa. Esto claro siendo optimista.

Yo sé que Tomoyo no siente…algo lo suficientemente fuerte hacia mi. Lo supe al besarla por última vez antes de encarar el sentido de nuestro _romance _y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Terminé con ella y supongo que no le interesó.

Mujer de piedra.

Hermosa mujer de piedra.

Cuando ella me soltó entre sollozos que estaba enamorada de Syaoran cada fibra de mi corazón hervía de celos que guardé por largo tiempo ¿Creyó ella que yo soy idiota? ¡Vi cada día esa mirada embelesada, me tragué mis suposiciones por no ofenderla! Tal vez no debí ser tan amable, en realidad debí golpearlo hasta cansarme y hacerle pagar que mi reputación, incluso mis sentimientos se estuvieran oxidando.

No pasó algún tiempo para que decidiera poner las cosas en su lugar y aplicar justicia.

De cualquier modo siempre supe que Tomoyo estaría en ese bar. Yo le sustraje el teléfono a Sakura para citarla allí y puse la duda en Syaoran sobre su verdadero motivo de cortarme…cortarme…como si yo dejara a la ligera ser pisoteado por una mujer.

Solo Tomoyo me redujo a eso.

¿El motivo que tuvo mi _amigo _para besarla? Supongo que ella le reveló lo que yo ya sabía y fue en el peor momento. También cité a Sakura-chan al lugar señalado y el resto fue bastante predecible. Insultos, gritos, lágrimas y una persona yéndose lanzando sobre Syaoran el contenido de la copa de vino. Tomoyo lo detuvo cuando intentó seguirla y odié eso. No sé lo que pasó después aunque tengo más de una hipótesis sobre lo que vendrá.

_¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?_

Como ya dije el problema no radica en la novia de Syaoran, no me interesa que afecte a su relación. Sin embargo, al engañarla a ella besando a mi ex también me injuriaba a mí y lo djé en claro cuando nos vimos hace ya más de un día.

Pensando en ambas…las estaba traicionando.

_¡Acaso crees que Tomoyo no me cortaría por una buena razón?_

Soy ahora una especie de demonio miserable observando las consecuencias de las redes trazadas por maldiciones. Estoy aquí ahora, he seguido a Sakura y se encuentra en un café totalmente sola. Al frente veo a Syaoran descendiendo de un taxi y Tomoyo de otro. Ha llegado el momento de confirmar el éxito de mi plan o su fracaso que será un triunfo de igual manera.

Porque sé que Syaoran no sabrá renunciar a Sakura.

Y sé, del mismo modo, que Tomoyo podrá renunciar a él por hacerlo feliz.

Definitivamente ella lo ama más de lo que tuvo compasión por mí.

Lástima que deba pagar por esa compasión.

Niña ilusa ¿Es que alguien rompe el corazón de Eriol Hiragizawa sin abstenerse a un precio más alto todavía?

Mi dulce niña ilusa, espero no ser yo quien consuele tus lágrimas.

**/****POV Eriol.**

_La verdad es que me siento libre aunque las noches sean de soledad_

_La verdad espero que no vuelvas…pues la vas a pasar muy mal…_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Ummm no hay mucho que decir, este es el puente para la escena cumbre de esta historia y toca a ustedes decidir que parejas quedaran. ¿SakuSyao? ¿TomoSyao? ¿TomoEriol? ¡Dejenme un review y háganmelo saber. Para el final tomaré en cuenta que pareja ha sido ganadora y si en todo caso nadie opina…mis ideas retorcidas dejaran un ganador :)**

_*****__**Luna-Box**__**. **__¡Luna-chan! ¡Arigato! te prometo usar esa canción en el próximo capi, es la canción de Sakura y estoy casi convenida que estará en el siguiente ¡Grax por el review!_

_*****__**Isabel. **__Creo que ni el mismo Syao lo sabe jeje. Tomoyo no le es indiferente pero creo que moriría si Sakura lo llegase a dejar._

_*****__**Angel Zafiro**__**. **__Si en definitiva Syao esta loco, pero lo de las parejas se definirá con los reviews, espero recibir muchos reviews para la causa SS o la causa que salga ganadora. ¡Lo dejo a criterio de los lectores! xD_

_*****__**gabyhyatt**__**. **__Umm realmente con el buen Corazon de Saku no creo que no los perdone ¿o quien sabe? ¡Gracias ojala te guste este capi!._

**Nos vemos!**


	5. Comatose

_**Comatose**_

_¿Es que tengo otra chance…?_

_Que no sea lastimar a aquel que amo…_

En algo se equivocó Eriol Hiragizawa. No era taxi de donde descendió con torpe paso Syaoran Li. El primoroso auto oscuro quedó estacionado y su dueño confirmó las sospechas puestas en la estadía de su-todavía-novia, allí, solitaria en ese concurrido café.

Prensó el puño dirigiéndose en silencio de gato sin contar con la presencia que lo hizo detenerse.

¿Algún Dios de la mala fortuna le había declarado la guerra?

-¿S-Syaoran-kun?

Ella lo miró intensamente por las persianas pálidas cual ventana a los cristales amatista o al menos eso creyó él y, sin embargo, su decisión estaba tomada.

_No perderé a Sakura._

-¿Tomoyo-san? –contestó sumamente incrédulo, formal a la vez quitando la confianza que alguna vez existió –¿Qué haces aquí?

Su boca se torció en una sonrisa de triste sabor. Heridas encubiertas y no por su bien.

_Sólo quiero que sea feliz._

-A lo mismo que tú –contestó con simpleza –quiero disculparme con Sakura-chan.

-Pero no es culpa tuya yo…

Ella negó –Yo fui la que inició todo. Tu culpa, en realidad, está en haberle mentido a Sakura porque ambos sabemos –por milímetros evitó morder su labio inferior –que tú no me amas. Y eso no tiene importancia.- cortó a sabiendas que una súplica aparecería a terminar con su flaqueante fortaleza- mientras ustedes sean felices seremos amigos.

Cinco segundos de incómodo silencio. Mierda. Tomoyo no podría haberle dado más facilidades con el mínimo detalle de que se humillaría delante de ella y no lo planeó así. Era su pelea.

-Gracias –supo que nada más era necesario- Primero iré yo…no intervengas. Por favor.

Asintió dejándole paso esta ocasión si presionando la fina dentadura fuertemente contra sus delgados labios.

_¿Tanto así Tomoyo? ¿Tanto es tu dueño que eres capaz…de esto?_

Eriol no pudo más que sonreír.

¿Qué importaba su estúpido remordimiento ahora?

La condena era inevitable.

Avanzó dentro en silencio felino, con el ruido externo nadie le oiría entre las mesas hacia una sola, la idea rodando desde horas pasadas. Sus manos temblaban, la garganta estaba seca y su rostro macilento aguardaba impaciente poder reparar el terrífico daño.

Solo cuando estuvo muy cerca pronunció su nombre cual lamento y ella le miró sorprendida primero, para luego clavar la vista esmeralda contrariada en él.

Furiosa y herida.

-Por favor, no te vayas –suplicó pues sabía que la castaña quería muchas cosas excepto verlo.

-No me iré –replicó molesta, enfrentándole quizá tratando de explicar en su mutismo el grado de agonía impreso en el delicado rostro –puedo ser mucho, pero cobarde no Syaoran Li. Sin embargo eso depende de qué vengas a decir.

Esa no era la dulce Sakura Kinomoto y lo supo al instante, la calma poco fiable dando choques eléctricos en todo su cuerpo -¿Y bien? –escucho la voz apremiándolo; buscó términos adecuados sin hallarlos sintiéndose un imbécil.

Sólo la fría mirada esmeralda lograba romper su orgullo. Demonios.

-Estoy esperando… ¿O sólo deseas la mesa? Si la necesitas pídelo.

Por un milagro inesperado sus palabras se soltaron algo tontas, necesarias al fin.

-Sakura, sobre anoche yo…

'Sobre anoche' y 'yo' suficiente para provocar el progresivo fruncimiento de ceño en la frágil castaña frente a él. Uso una risa irónica, enmascarando la rabia -¿Qué sobre eso? No habrás venido a decirme que Tomoyo besa mal ¿O si? No, quizá eso deberías consultarlo con Eriol. Eso claro si no te tira los dientes primero.- sonrió cogiendo su bolso, rompiendo el trato velado sobre quedarse- si pasa le diré que me avise.

-No, Sakura. No es eso. Yo…-ella le miró como interesada de una forma burlesca-Yo lo siento…fue una estupidez, un error…estaba…

-¿Borracho? No intentes siquiera poner esa excusa. Te vi muy sobrio y si sobrio cometes _estupideces _ no quiero ni pensar qué harías bebido ¿Hacerlo en pleno bar, tal vez?

La mesa tembló cuando su ocupante se levantó revolviendo en busca del dinero para marcharse. No iba a permitirle a aquel joven frente a ella la oportunidad de lastimarla más, pero de igual modo no pensaba en herirlo.

No mucho, al menos.

-¿Quieres moverte? –increpó aparentemente molesta–tengo asuntos que atender en casa.

_Vete o te golpearé…y no quiero hacerlo._

-Sakura, por favor tienes que escucharme – masticó palabras humillado cual perro en el regazo de su amo…patético. –me equivoqué, no la amo a ella a nadie menos que a ti.

-Sí, claro.- afirmó ella ladeándolo rumbo a la caja –Me ofendes Li. Ya te dije que no soy cobarde ni idiota… ¿Cómo pretender decir que me amas después de eso?

Parecía no haber salida. No existir un modo de convencerla de una verdad apenas elaborada.

-¡Espera, Sakura!

Ella no esperó por el cambio. Corrió rumbo a la salida sin ver nada, empujándola con las pequeñas manos hasta la calle sabiendo que él la seguía pero sin comprender la razón. ¡La había engañado con su mejor amiga de la infancia! ¿Cómo se supone que seguirían después con el peso de la traición?

¿Cuánto tardarían en lastimarse mutuamente de nuevo?

-¡Sakura!

¿Cuánto en morir diariamente dudando de su amor y no del propio?

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! –gritó rompiéndose, lágrimas calientes en su rostro -¡No te perdono! ¡No vuelvo contigo! ¿Qué no entiendes de eso? –desde lejos no observó a Eriol sonriendo con amargura -¡¿O quieres que todos sepan que soy una maldita cornuda que se dejó engañar por un idiota como tú?! –la atención de las transeúntes fue un hecho, algunos oyendo con velado interés a la castaña en medio de la pista.

_Lo siento…_

-¡Suéltame!

Abrazó el delicado cuerpo aunque ella tratara de apartarlo con toda la fuerza que en su desesperación podía conjurar, maldiciendo e insultándolo en idiomas conocidos y desconocidos; liberándose por fin de la amargura escondida en su garganta.

-¡Suéltame! –repitió más débilmente al punto que rindió sus fuerzas susurrándole que era un imbécil pero dejándose consolar.

_Soy realmente tonta…_

Tomoyo contempló en sombras, su pena apretándole pesadamente.

Ahogó un grito, los hermosos ojos amatista desencajados. La voz rasgando el sutil silencio con una advertencia tardía.

-¡¡NO!!

El joven albino borró su amarga mueca tornándola dolorosa.

No se supone que esto pasara.

_¿Por qué cargar el odio que no tengo?_

_A veces quisiera destruirte pero no puedo._

**---------------**

**N/A. Lo sé, esto apesta. Agradezco a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí abajo, de verdad mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, por esto, por todo…(*Ninor se pone sensible sniff*)**

**El conteo de las parejas lo tendré muy en cuenta. Por favor déjenme comentarios, realmente no estoy en 'mis días geniales'. Pronto contestaré sus reviews en mi perfil ya que recién he sabido que no se puede en la historia. **

**Ja ne!**


	6. Abandono

**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a las reinas del Shojo, CLAMP**

* * *

**Abandono**

¿Habían discutido? En uno de esos largos minutos llegó a preguntarse si en realidad lo habían hecho y no estaba segura. Apenas podría haber exagerado unas cuantas exclamaciones amargas para convertirlas en gritos y ni aún así podría añadir la palabra _discusión _a esa horrible noche.

Ambas no supieron qué decir. Ni siquiera ella misma, acostumbrada a tener la frase certera para cada situación y fue su compañera quién habló primero. Herida, molesta y a la vez demasiado digna para mostrarse desesperada. El camino de lágrimas en su rostro estaba ya muriendo y ni una pequeña gota cristalina desobedecía al deseo de permanecer inerte. Las razones en las que detectó mucha verdad. El porqué de amar a ese hombre que no era suyo y jamás lo sería.

En el fondo no recordaba más que esa mirada atormentada en el batido de todos los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Sangre, cristal, verde, castaño. Quizá zafiro y amatista en algún punto, nada más que el llanto desesperado quemando en su garganta tratando de detenerla, de decirle que se marcharía de ser necesario para que ellos fuesen felices.

_Para que él pueda ser feliz._

Pero nada de lo que dijo logró retener su partida. El nombre de aquel chico a quien amaban tanto rompió, por fin, el lazo frágil volviéndolo polvo y Tomoyo Daidouji ya no vio más que su propio vestido arrugado por las manos blanquísimas en sollozos, mareándola con el excesivo blanco de esa sala de espera. Siempre aborreció los hospitales, especialmente el aroma a perdición y pierde que despedían. Sin embargo, entendía que no podía irse hasta que él despertase.

Aunque estuviese inconsciente por salvar a Sakura.

-Diablos… -musitó limpiando sus mejillas con el pañuelo que había estado utilizando desde que el sol se ocultó. Tenía muchísimo frío y los ojos parecían arderle. De hecho la enfermera de turno le comunicó que podía retirarse y le avisarían si algo ocurría.

Claro, como si su cerebro estuviese escuchando algo de todos modos.

-Tomoyo.

De hecho algo creía poder entrar a su mente cuando procesó esa palabra y la voz a quien pertenecía. Sus párpados vencidos se abrieron con inusual torpeza y de pronto sintió la boca seca. Se preguntó qué de malo hizo para que las ruedas del destino la apedreasen así.

Además de la traición a sus mejores amigos.

Él sonrió de esa forma tan calmada que recordaba con exactitud. No podía ser otra persona, aquella sobriedad y la elegancia no buscada eran algo que siempre relacionada con ese joven. Por mucho que lo hubiese lastimado aún intentaba odiarlo. O amarlo y no podía. Y el sólo pensamiento de que estuviese allí por ella la estaba embotando.

-Diría cuánto tiempo sin vernos pero… –él tomó asiento a su lado, haciendo contacto visual –ambos sabemos que es una mentira ¿No es verdad?

Su cabeza examinó los detalles del suelo con remordimiento. El verlo lograba evocar el instante en que rompió su corazón, y el pensar en corazones rotos la llevaba a _esa persona _y se perdía entre ámbar y zafiro. Prensó el puño, absteniéndose por un momento de preguntar, lo cual fue muy en vano.

-¿Por qué…? –dudó temblando, deseando no llorar –¿Qué haces aquí…?

Bastó una mirada para que lo entendiese. Él lo había sabido, incluso antes que cualquiera de ellos, y en la tristeza de sus pupilas azul-grisáceo se vislumbró la pena de lo que ocurrió. Pena por Sakura, por ella misma y por Syaoran.

Ni siquiera pudo evitar la siguiente pregunta de sus labios cuando la escuchó.

-¿Él está bien?

_Patética._

-Si –contestó Eriol, todavía sonriendo –lo mejor que se puede estar después de eso. Ha tenido suerte. –otras de las preguntas en el rostro de Tomoyo fue leída al instante, porque él conservaba esa capacidad de saber qué podía pensar ella acerca de cualquier tema con una sola mirada furtiva. Tal vez por velar cada paso que daba o pro centrar la vida misma en su felicidad.

Pues al verla desgarrada en llanto frente a la habitación en donde descansaba Syaoran supo que no podía herirla, ni siquiera vengarse sin destruir una parte de su alma. No sólo era el hecho de la puñalada por la espalda. Su necio corazón solía gritarle algo más las últimas horas.

La amaba, por muy desesperado que sonase. Y el terminar con el asunto no le correspondía solamente a ella, a Sakura y a su novio. Él tenía parte y podía hacer algo para volver a un sitio vacío o comenzar de nuevo. Manejó la situación y destruyó los lazos. Ahora era su deber hilarlos de nuevo.

Aún si doliera después.

Puso una mano en el hombro de la muchacha, provocando que sus hermosos ojos amatista lo observasen casi con miedo, o con la duda de no ser perdonada. Probablemente se equivocó en secar aquellas lágrimas rápidas de su albina mejilla y en pronunciar lo que hubo de decir.

-Sakura no te odia –quizá fuere una mentira, una parte suya se fiaba en que no –necesita pensar mucho en esto, en lo que ha de hacer de ahora en adelante. Porque ya nada será igual…

_Él no me ha perdido, soy quién lo dejó ir._

Después de lo que ella pudiera decidir nada seguiría en su curso.

-Así –continuó su retahíla de argumentos, siguiendo por el camino que ambos debían de pasar. Si juntos o separados, no era él quien habría de decirlo –hay cosas que ella no puede cambiar. Como… –delineó el contorno de los rasgos tranquilos que seguían bajo su toque, suavemente, odiándose –tus sentimientos…

Se quebró demasiado pronto. La soltó brusco, irguiéndose majestuoso y pasando una mano por sus cabellos tentando de serenarse pues no era ese el tema. No tenían que hablar de lo que ya no era, de almas errantes y corazones destrozados porque la frágil niña cerca suyo se desmoronaba al evocarlo. No tenía que decirle lo iluso que resultaba el idolatrar a alguien que no te correspondía.

-No me ama, Eriol –pronunció con certeza, sonriendo tristemente –y nunca quise lastimarte, no importa si alguna vez lo pensé…lo siento mucho.

Apenas distinguió la sorpresa en el inglés. Sabía bien que él intentó vengarse y acertó, mas ya no lo quería ahora y era suficiente para no seguir insistiendo con la pretensión de detestarlo. Azar o ilusión, amor o cariño…odiarlo era imposible.

-No quiero seguir con esto. No…quiero herir más a Sakura, a Syaoran-kun… –poco hizo por ahogar los sollozos de su boca – ¿Pero cómo puedo arreglarlo ahora? Sé… –Eriol la contempló dolido desde su lugar, una decisión difícil que no habría de llevar sola –que quedarme aquí no valdrá la pena después…

_Después de irse._

El encuentro no tenía que acabar así. No él besando su mano en la oscuridad, sonriéndole con dulzura después de todo lo hecho. El orgullo del inglés fracasó ese día con lo siguiente, y la sentencia de Tomoyo no sólo la condenaba a ella pues ató las cadenas a sí mismo de igual forma.

Una pequeña tarjeta se depositó en su mano antes que oyera y no dijera nada con su partida.

-Estoy aquí, si me necesitas. No _tienes _que estar sola.

Volvió a llorar cuando estuvo sola y la vista del rostro apuesto del novio de su antes amiga arremetió contra ella con la dulzura y la aspereza de un veneno agridulce. Quizá el estar sola sería lo mejor porque lo merecía.

Extendió una última caricia casta antes que el ascensor la llevase donde las luces del hospital no la pudiesen dañar.

Donde la tormenta amenguase sin destrozar más que su corazón.

* * *

**N/A. ¡Lo siento mucho! He demorado demasiado pero trabajé de firme toda la tarde (agripada y todo) y...me salió esto. Lo siento y espero que, quienes estén siguiendo esto, les guste y me esperen para el siguiente que sí (o al menos, lo creo) es el final. Salvo que deseen un drabble para saber qué ha sido de Sakura y qué hará Syaoran si es que despierta antes. Oh, y quizá suene a capricho pero no actualizo si no recibo al menos 6 reviews *___*. Gracias a los que me comentaron, leí todos y cada uno de ellos y mil gracias.**


End file.
